projectsaltfandomcom-20200214-history
The Haunted Woods Act I
|imageIcon=BlackBook|Rarity=common|TrueType = Books|Description = An old and worn play book.|SellsToMerchantPrice = 10|TypeFormat = Book}}The Haunted Woods Act I 'is a common book in ''Salt. Source * Abandoned Campsite tent * Trader Village table Other chapters * '''The Haunted Woods Act I * The Haunted Woods Act II * The Haunted Woods Act III * The Haunted Woods Act IV * The Haunted Woods Act V Text Deep into the evening the forest dances lightly in the wind. As the sun slowly sets behind the trees, the birds silence their songs and the night melodies arise. Two travelers walk into the scene. Enter Aiden and Emilia. AIDEN: Looks like night is upon us. We should find ourselves some shelter. EMILIA: I suppose you’re right. I’m a bit tired after today’s journey. You start gathering some wood. I’ll get the flint ready for the fire and gather some leaves for a bed. AIDEN: Sounds good. I’ll return momentarily. Aiden steps into the woods out of sight and Emilia is left alone. EMILIA: I do hope Aiden returns soon. The darkness is making it hard to see and he could become lost if he is not careful. Emilia tends to make the bed and getting the flint ready. An hour or so has passed. Emilia hears a crackling sound emanating from the dark treeline. EMILIA: Aiden is that you? Emilia stands up from making the bed and peers into the blackness, alone and without help. EMILIA: Aiden, if this is supposed to some kind of joke it isn’t funny. The crackling sound grows louder and Emilia can sense something approaching. Slowly a dark figure appears from the trees walking towards her. As the shadowy figure comes into view, Emilia sees that it is Aiden and breathes a sigh of relief. AIDEN: What’s got you so big-eyed? EMILIA: Oh, nothing. Just keeping an eye out, that’s all. AIDEN: Alright, well let’s get the fire started. It’s already dark and the warmth of the day is leaving us in a hurry. EMILIA: At least we’ve still got some moonlight left. AIDEN: Yes indeed. Did you notice it’s a full moon? I haven’t seen one of those in a while. EMILIA: I know, it’s beautiful. Well, let’s get this camp set up so we can get some rest. Aiden and Emilia spend the next couple hours making their tent before finally laying down to sleep. AIDEN: Emilia, are you still awake? EMILIA: I am now. AIDEN: Oh good. I wanted to run a joke by you that I heard from this kooky old innkeeper recently. EMILIA: If you must. AIDEN: Alright so this pirate walks into the Inn. The innkeeper looks at the pirate and says, “You look mighty terrible. What happened to your leg?” “Well recently I was cooling my feet off the edge of my raft when a shark came up and took half my leg with him,” says the pirate. “Wow,” says the Innkeeper, “That’s horribly unlucky. Well, what happened to your hand? I see you have a hook.” The pirate says, “Ah yes. I was in a duel with another pirate. I won but he sliced off my hand before I could kill him.” “You just can’t seem to win. And last but not least, I must ask what happened to your eye, seeing as you are wearing an eye patch and all,” says the innkeeper. “While sailing recently I was looking up at the sky when a bird flew over and released his droppings straight into my eye,” says the pirate. “So,” says the innkeeper, “How in the world did you lose your eye from that?” The pirate says, “I wasn’t quite accustomed to the hook yet.” Emilia stares blankly at Aiden. EMILIA: Goodnight Aiden… End Act I. Category:Books